Entre Irmãos
by Nanda Weasley
Summary: Alguns momentos aleatórios de conversas entre os irmãos Weasley ao longo dos anos. Não necessariamente em ordem cronológica. Seguindo os shippers criados pela Rowling.
1. Bill e Ron

Sinopse: Alguns momentos aleatórios de conversas entre os irmãos Weasley ao longo dos anos. Não necessariamente em ordem cronológica.

ENTRE IRMÃOS

Ron estava deitado olhando para o teto sem saber muito bem o que pensar. Deveria estar feliz por finalmente ter conseguido comer uma comida de verdade ou por deitar numa cama quentinha depois de tanto tempo acampando. Ele deveria estar feliz por essas pequenas coisas mas era impossível, não conseguia parar de pensar na burrice que tinha feito. Como ele conseguiu ser idiota o suficiente para abandoná-los? Essa era a pergunta que não deixava sua cabeça em paz. Ele tinha vontade de bater nele mesmo pra ver se deixava de ser tão burro. Agora não tinha ideia de como iria encontrá-los de novo. Já havia pensando em mil coisas, mas nada estava ajudando. Tentava forçar seus olhos a se fecharem para ver se, dessa forma, conseguia se forçar a dormir, mas não dava. Isso estava se tornando uma missão impossível. Então ele ficava ali olhando pro teto e pensando milhões de coisas e sentindo cada vez mais raiva de si. Ficava imaginando o que Hermione e Harry estariam fazendo sem ele, mas esse tipo de pensamento não levava a lugar nenhum e ele sabia disso. Não queria pensar nisso.

- Posso entrar? – Ron estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu a batida na porta.

- Claro. – Respondeu enquanto se sentava.

- Eu sei que prometi que não iria perguntar muitas coisas, mas ... – Começou Bill e Ron sabia aonde essa conversa iria acabar. Não queria que Bill soubesse realmente o que aconteceu, na verdade não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele simplesmente resolveu abandonar seus amigos. Já se sentia mal o suficiente sem ter mais ninguém o julgando.

- Bill, eu já disse que não tenho muito o que dizer, na verdade você sabe que não posso falar sobre o assunto. – Interrompeu Ron desviando o olhar do irmão.

- Eu sei que você não pode falar nada sobre o que vocês estão fazendo, eu entendi essa parte, apesar de não concordar nadinha com essa ideia louca que Dumbledore teve.- Fez uma pausa olhando fixamente nos olhos de seu irmão mais novo que ainda tentava desviar o olhar – Mas não estou entendendo porque você está aqui, o que realmente aconteceu, Ron?

- Se você quiser eu posso ir embora.- Disse Ron rispidamente.

- Deixa de ser ridículo, você sabe muito bem que não é essa a questão. Estou feliz em ter você aqui, mas te conheço, sei que alguma coisa está bastante errada. Você não parece com você.

Ron sabia que ia ser muito difícil mentir pra seu irmão mais velho. De todos seus irmãos, Bill era com quem ele mais se identificava, de quem mais gostava. Ele era um certo tipo de herói. Era quem sempre o defendia de seus outros irmãos, quem sempre estava lá mesmo estando longe. Ron sabia que Bill não estava ali pra zombar dele, ele não era assim mas o assunto ainda doía muito.

- Bill, eu não queria falar sobre isso.- disse sinceramente. – Eu sei que você tá preocupado, eu entendo, mas tudo isso ainda tá muito confuso pra mim. Eu só quero esquecer tudo que aconteceu e tentar voltar pra eles. Eu preciso voltar pra eles. – Disse Ron com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sei, Ron. Só gostaria de tentar te ajudar de alguma maneira. Te vejo sofrendo e simplesmente não posso fazer nada.

- Acredite, você já tá fazendo muita coisa me aceitando na sua casa. Não queria atrapalhar seu primeiro natal com a Fleur como marido e mulher. Vocês devem ter planos e... – Bill interrompeu:

-Vamos ficar aqui com você, você não está atrapalhando nada, é meu irmão. Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser. – Disse com firmeza.

- Fleur não fica chateada com você por minha causa?

- Claro que não, ela te adora.- Respondeu Bill com um risinho.

- Interessante. Se você tivesse me falado isso há uns 3 anos... . – Era fácil conversar com Bill, ele tinha esse dom de diminuir a tensão no ambiente. Ron sempre se sentia a vontade com ele.

- Você ia fazer o que, então? Ficar todo vermelho e sair correndo? – Perguntou Bill com um sorriso maroto.

- Não acredito que ela te contou isso. – Disse Ron rindo em meio a risadas.

- É irmãozinho, eu sei de tudo!

- Sabe, Bill, eu tinha uma outra visão da Fleur, ela realmente me surpreendeu, de verdade.

- Ela é demais, eu sei. – Disse cheio de si.

- É sério, o que ela tá fazendo por mim aqui...

- Já disse que ela te adora, irmãozinho. – disse passando a mão na cabeça de Ron, exatamente como fazia quando eram menores. Ron riu.

- Como é estar casado?

Bill olhou pra seu irmão sem entender bem porque ele estava perguntando isso. Deve ter feito uma cara tão questionadora que logo Ron disse parecendo sem graça.

- É só curiosidade, sabe? Nada demais.

- Nós não estamos vivendo exatamente um casamento normal por causa dessa confusão toda, mas, no geral, tá sendo ótimo. É estranho pensar que essa mulher tão linda resolveu casar comigo. Mas a gente se ama, isso que importa.

- Como você soube que a amava? – perguntou Ron.

Bill sabia direitinho ler o irmão, Ron era fácil demais, nem chegava a ser um desafio. Charlie também era fácil de ler porque ele simplesmente não tentava esconder nada. Percy sempre foi o mais enigmático, não era impossível lê-lo, mas era difícil, um verdadeiro desafio. Fred e George, bem, eles não tinham muito o que ler mesmo e Ginny chegava a ser quase igual ao Percy simplesmente pelo fato de ser uma menina, meninas são bem difíceis de serem lidas, Bill sempre teve dificuldade com elas.

- Não tem bem uma resposta, Ron, eu simplesmente soube. A gente sabe essas coisas.

Ron sentiu um aperto no peito. Há algum tempo ele já tinha percebido que o que sentia pela Hermione era bem mais que um simples gostar, era tudo meio óbvio mas ele ainda tentava se negar a acreditar. Tinha certeza de que ela não sentia a mesma coisa, ainda mais porque ela escolheu ficar do lado do Harry. Ótimo, era tudo que ele não queria pensar e, novamente esses pensamentos voltavam. Mais um aperto no peito.

- Mas porque a pergunta? – Perguntou Bill curioso.

Bill, assim como todo mundo, sabia que Ron estava completamente apaixonado por Hermione, era tudo muito óbvio. Bill soube que tinha algo diferente entre eles logo nas primeiras cartas que Ron mandava pra ele em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Claro que não era esse tipo de amor ainda, mas era algo diferente. Bill sempre se referiu a eles como tendo algo diferente, desde o início. Ron falava dela em todas as cartas, falava de como ela era boa em todas as matérias, falavas coisas engraçadas sobre ela, falava bastante das brigas que tinha com ela, e foram muitas. Ron falava de tanta coisa que Bill sentia como se ele também fosse amigo de Hermione desde o início, ele sabia praticamente tudo sobre ela. Chegava a ser engraçado se não fosse trágico. Só os dois não percebiam que gostavam um do outro, sim, porque Hermione, mesmo sendo uma menina, quando se tratava de Ron era muito, mas muito fácil de ler. Bill tinha certeza de que seu irmão hoje já tinha percebido que era apaixonado por ela, bem, Ron era fácil de ler, muito fácil.

- É só uma pergunta, nada demais.

- Sabe, Ron, nesse tempo de guerra e tal, a melhor coisa é encontrar a pessoa certa, sabe? A gente não sabe se amanhã vai estar vivo. Amor é algo muito intenso, faz mal guardar esse tipo de coisa. – Arriscou Bill pra ver se Ron falava alguma coisa.

- É, mas não é bom guardar quando se sabe que a outra pessoa sente a mesma coisa, né? – Disse Ron fazendo com que Bill involuntariamente risse. Bill só conseguia pensar em como seu irmão podia ser tão tapado, não estava aguentando.

- Ron, vamos falar aqui francamente, só entre nós, tá? – Ron fez que sim com a cabeça, meio sem entender. – É muito óbvio que você gosta da Hermione, - Ron fez menção de retrucar mas Bill fez um gesto com a mão pra que ele deixasse ele continuar – Não adianta você ficar negando, nem precisa falar nada, eu não estou perguntando se você gosta dela, eu estou afirmando que você gosta dela e que é bem óbvio. O que eu não entendo é porque vocês ainda não estão juntos.

Ron estava meio chocado, pode-se dizer assim, seria assim tão óbvio pra todo mundo o fato de que ele estava caidinho pela Hermione. Então provavelmente ele estaria fazendo papel de bobo na frente dela. Outro aperto no peito.

- Nem sempre quando a gente gosta de alguém essa pessoa gosta da gente de volta, né, Bill? Nem todo mundo tem a sorte que você teve. – Disse Ron olhando pra baixo.

- Você só pode estar brincando.- Retrucou Bill perplexo. Não dava pra acreditar que seu irmão realmente achava que Hermione não gostava dele. – Ron, acredita em mim, ela gosta muito de você também. Não dá pra entender vocês dois. Acho que o dia que vocês, finalmente resolverem assumir isso um pro outro vocês vão acabar transando na mesma hora. Porque, sinceramente, 7 anos de frustração sexual é demais pra qualquer pessoa. – Terminou rindo.

Ron sabia que estava vermelho da cabeça aos pés. Não conseguia pensar nessas coisas sem nem ao menos ter beijado ela, tá, ele conseguia pensar bastante neles dois fazendo todo tipo de coisa, mas era melhor deixar de lado esse tipo de pensamento. Era melhor concentrar em um dia ter coragem de beija-la. Ron tinha tanto medo dela rejeitá-lo que achava que esse dia nunca ia chegar.

Bill viu que Ron estava todo vermelho e que havia ficado mudo durante um tempo. Fácil, fácil de ler.

- Ron, sério, você não devia deixar o tempo passar, deveria contar a ela como se sente. Como eu disse antes, a gente não sabe o que pode acontecer amanhã. Não perde tempo brigando com ela.- Fez uma pausa e continuou - Se bem que fazer as pazes é sempre bem divertido. – Disse como se tivesse lembrando de algo.

- Bill, tudo é lindo quando a outra parte sente a mesma coisa, tá, eu sei que você vai dizer que ela sente a mesma coisa, eu já até acreditei nisso por um tempo, mas agora as coisas mudaram e eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. – Disse com um tom de término de conversa.

- Ok, ok, eu só quero que você seja feliz, irmãozinho, de verdade. – Fez uma pausa e continuou.- Sei que você vai encontrar eles e juntos vão fazer isso que vocês têm que fazer e essa guerra vai acabar e tudo vai dar certo. Confio em você.

Era tudo que Ron precisava ouvir, era tudo que ele precisava acreditar, era o que mais queria.

- Ron, preciso dormir agora. – Disse caminhando em direção a porta. – Só mais uma coisa, se cuida, tá? Promete? – Ron fez que sim com a cabeça e Bill continuou. – Eu preciso muito de você, irmãozinho. Boa noite!

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Ron ao ouvir a porta se fechar.

Tudo vai dar certo, pensamento positivo é o primeiro passo. Ron deitou na cama e passou a pensar no futuro, deixou de lado os pensamentos do presente que tanto o atormentavam e então adormeceu.

N/A:

1: Ok, tem muito tempo que eu não escrevo fanfics, vamos dizer que a vida real resolveu atrapalhar bastante as milhões de ideias que eu tive ao longo desses anos. Como tô numa vibe de depressão total e morrendo de saudades dos meus bebês (ainda não superei o fim de Harry Potter) resolvi escrever umas coisinhas. Espero que vocês gostem... quero reviews, tá?

2: Eu li todos os livros de Harry Potter em inglês, portanto, nas minhas fics os nomes dos personagens estarão com os nomes originais, eu simplesmente não consigo mudar o nome deles para essa tradução horrível, sorry! :D

3: Como o título já diz, será uma fic entre irmãos. Meu personagem preferido é o Ron, fato que ele será quem vai mais aparecer na fic, porém, mostrarei alguns outros momentos importantes envolvendo a família Weasley que eu tanto amo. E acreditem em mim, eu amo todos os Weasleys, inclusive o Percy.

4: Provavelmente não teremos muitas cenas explícitas de shippers, mas é bom vocês saberem que seguirei tudo que Rowling brilhantemente escreveu, tá?


	2. Charlie

Capítulo dedicado a Thata, JuliBWeasley e FlashButterfly que deixaram reviews no capítulo anterior e me deixaram muito feliz! Espero que vocês gostem deste também.

Disclaimer: Infelizmente nenhum personagem é meu, só criei algumas coisinhas.

* * *

Charlie

Charlie resolveu passar um tempo na Toca pra ver se podia fazer alguma coisa. Não sabia muito o que fazer, tudo parecia um caos. Na verdade, as pessoas pareciam um caos, bem, ele não sabia como explicar ou entender o que estava acontecendo. O que ele sabia era que sua família nunca mais iria ser a mesma. Isto era um fato.

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde a Batalha final e nada estava bem. Ninguém conversava mais. Praticamente não se ouvia um barulho dentro de casa. Tudo tinha mudado.

Quando seus irmãos resolviam sair de seus quartos ele podia perceber o quanto cresceram e amadureceram. Todos eram tão jovens e carregavam o peso de uma guerra nas costas e, principalmente, o peso de ter um irmão morto nela.

Cada um sofria de uma maneira diferente, isso era nítido. Bem, Bill passava todos os dias para jantar e ver como todos estavam, não tinha muito como saber o que ele realmente estava sentindo, sempre foi muito bom em esconder seus sentimentos e tomar conta dos outros. Ele não ia mudar. Talvez Fleur pudesse saber realmente o que se passava com ele.

Ginny sempre tinha sido uma menina forte, também cresceu no meio de tanto homem que nem teve opção. Acho que era por isso que doía mais ver como ela se encontrava. Charlie nunca a tinha visto assim. Chorava o dia inteiro e isso não era exagero. Passava o dia sentada na sala olhando para a lareira como se esperasse que alguém aparecesse ali. Harry passava o dia todo do lado dela, em silêncio.

George, bem, este ninguém sabia muito bem como estava, não saia do quarto nem para comer, alguém sempre tinha que ir à porta de seu quarto e deixar a comida. Ele não queria ver ninguém, não queria falar com ninguém e isso fazia com que seus pais sofressem ainda mais. Era como se estivessem perdendo outro filho de novo. Mas Charile conseguia entender, tudo era pior pra ele.

Ron estava na Austrália com Hermione em busca de seus pais. Partiu dois dias depois do fim da guerra, o que gerou uma briga enorme com seus pais. Era importante pra Hermione e com isso, era importante pro Ron também. Não tinha como deixa-la ir sozinha pro outro lado do mundo, Charlie também entendia. Não tinha também muito o que Ron pudesse fazer ali, não tinha nada que ninguém pudesse fazer nesse momento. Eles só tinham que dar tempo ao tempo, quem sabe assim as coisas voltariam a seus lugares mesmo que faltasse uma peça tão importante.

Bem, Percy estava ali também, mas não falava nada. Ele parecia analisar tudo e todos. Estava sempre fazendo alguma coisa para se ocupar ou, talvez para se desculpar. Charlie sabia que seu irmão se sentia péssimo pelo jeito que tratou sua família durante um bom tempo.

Foi em meio a estes pensamentos que se deu conta de que estava em frente a Fortaleza dos Weasleys e riu. Não tinha como não rir. A Fortaleza não passava de uma pequena casinha de madeira no meio do mato. Era uma pequena casinha mas era cheia de histórias e milhões de momentos que passou com seus irmãos. Bill que teve a idéia desse lugar e resolveram constriur quando Charlie devia ter apenas uns seis anos. O mais divertido sobre a Fortaleza é que só eles sabiam que ela existia, era um lugar só deles. A intenção era ter um lugar que seus pais não pudessem entrar, coisa de criança. Mas sempre foi muito mais que isso.

Teve que se abaixar um pouco pra entrar na casinha e assim que conseguiu entrar deu de cara com a parede principal da Fortaleza. Esta parede era coberta de fotos deles. Tinha foto de todos eles, fotos quando crianças, fotos adultos. Muitas, muitas fotos. Momentos únicos que nunca iriam voltar, infelizmente.

Cada foto tinha uma história, algumas não eram divididas com todos eles. A regra era que cada um deles pudesse colocar quantas fotos quisessem desde que representassem um momento bom e que fosse relacionado com algum outro irmão. E eles se divertiam com isso, morriam de curiosidades sobre algumas fotos e implicavam um com os outros, era engraçado.

Tinham várias fotos de Fred e George fazendo as maiores maluquices que qualquer pessoa pudesse imaginar. Tinham fotos de festas, muitas fotos de Hogwarts. As mais engraçadas eram as fotos que Fred e George tiravam escondidos, geralmente eram fotos do Ron. Estas eram as melhores porque eles sempre diziam que a foto representava muito pra eles e que sempre era de um momento inesquecível. Claro que isso deixava Ron furioso porque não conseguia entender como ele tropeçando na escada e caindo pudesse fazer parte de um momento bom para os gemêos.

A foto que Charlie mais gostava era uma que foi tirada poucos meses depois do nascimento de Ginny. Estavam todos sentados no chão da sala simplesmente se divertindo com o novo bebê. Charlie lembrava como se fosse hoje daquele dia. Era natal e foi bem divertido. Eles não tinham muitos presentes legais e nevava muito lá fora, mas havia bastante comida gostosa e eles se divertiam entre eles. Foi um dos natais mais legais em família.

_Deveria ter passado os últimos natais com eles. _Pensou Charlie.

Passava o olho nas fotos e acaba sorrindo. Lembrava daquele momento. Quem olhasse aquela foto não ia achar nada demais, mas foi um dia e tanto pra ele. Na foto estavam um Charlie com 16 anos e Bill com 18. Foi idéia de Bill tirar aquela foto. Conseguia ver a cena na sua frente.

_- Então, você vai me contar ou não?- Perguntou Bill – A gente precisava vir até aqui?_

_- Tinha que ser aqui, você sabe, aqui é seguro. – disse Charlie olhando pros lados pra ver se ninguém estava por perto._

_- Então fala logo. O que aconteceu? Por que você tá tão agitado? – perguntou Bill ansioso._

_- Bem, aconteceu!_

_- Aconteceu o que, Charlie?_

_-Eu e a Lucy... rolou, sabe? – Charlie disse sabendo que suas bochechas estavam coradas. Levantou o olhar pra ver qual seria a reação de seu irmão._

_Bill abriu um sorrisão bem largo. _

_- Quando?_

_- Hoje lá na casa dela. Bill, nem posso acreditar. Achei que isso fosse demorar um século pra acontecer, sabe?_

_- Como foi?_

_- Bem, foi bem legal! – disse sorrindo. – Os pais dela tinham saído e aí a gente começou a se beijar, sabe como é, né? – Bill fez que sim com a cabeça. – Aí, do nada ela me diz com a voz mais sexy do mundo, juro, nada pode ser mais sexy: "Charlie eu quero você agora". Você pode imaginar como eu me senti, né?_

_Bill estava achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado. Charlie e Lucy namoravam há uns oito meses mas até então era só beijinho. Charlie sempre contava tudo pra ele em mínimos detalhes e isso sempre fazia Bill rir muito. Só de olhar pra cara de seu irmão e ver tamanha empolgação já era engraçado._

_- Aí a gente foi tirando a roupa e tal e rolou. Ahhhhh Foi bom demais, Bill! É bem diferente quando você faz com outra pessoa, bem mais divertido. Quero fazer o tempo todo. Você acha que ela vai querer fazer de novo? – Charlie não parava de falar. Era divertidíssimo._

_- Claro que ela vai querer fazer de novo, eles gostam tanto quanto a gente. Fez tudo que eu te ensinei? – Bill perguntou._

_- Claro, né? Você acha que eu ia dar esse mole?- fez uma pausa e continuou – Obrigado, Bill, você me ajudou muito. Ele gostou bastante de tudo que você me ensinou._

_- De nada, você agora sabe que eu sou o melhor, né? – disse e riu fazendo com que Charlie também caísse na gargalhada._

_- Precisamos tirar uma foto! – disse Bill._

_- Uma foto? Agora?_

_- Sim, agora, cadê a máquina?_

_- Tá ali na mesinha, segunda gaveta._

_Bill pegou a câmera e disse: _

_- Esse dia tem que ficar registrado pra sempre na parede._

_- Mas você não vai contar pra ninguém sobre a foto, né? – perguntou Charlie um pouco apreensivo, afinal, Bill era seu confidente, melhor amigo, ele podia saber tudo. Esse era um segredo só deles._

_- Claro que não. Segredo. Prometo._

Charlie olhava agora para outra foto. Uma que mostrava ele e Ron. Essa foi tirada logo depois que Bill entrou em Hogwarts. Charlie lembrava bem porque esta foto representava o dia que Ron viu nele um verdadeiro herói.

_Ron era muito engraçado quando pequeno._

_Era bem tarde da noite quando Charlie ouviu uma batida em sua porta. Quando abriu os olhos viu seu pequeno irmão com uma cara de total pavor. _

_- Charlie, me ajuda! Não consigo dormir, tem um monstro no meu quarto. – Disse Ron._

_Charlie olhou pra ele e pela primeira vez percebeu que agora ele era o irmão mais velho, era ele que os pequenos iam procurar pra tudo. E eles procuravam mesmo. Charlie sabia que ia ser difícil assumir a posição de Bill, ele tinha nascido pra ser o irmão mais velho, não é todo mundo que tem esse dom e Charlie sabia q não tinha essa vocação._

_- Ron, não tem monstro nenhum lá, confia em mim, tá?_

_-Mas tem sim, eu vi! Você tem q ir lá matar o monstro. Vai Charlie, por favor. – Não dava pra resistir àquela carinha tão fofa._

_- Tá bem, fica aqui enquanto eu vou lá matar o monstro. _

_Ao chegar no quarto viu que Percy estava dormindo profundamente. Acendeu a luz e deu uma olhada rápida em tudo. De repente deu de cara com uma pequena aranha no pé da cama de Ron. – Não acredito que o monstro é essa aranhazinha.- Mas Charlie sabia que era extamente isso, Ron tinha pavor de aranhas. Resolveu então matar a aranha e colocar dentro de um pote que arranjou ali mesmo entre as coisas dos meninos e foi em direção a seu quarto para mostrar que estava tudo bem e que a aranha estava morta._

_- Ron, pronto, achei o monstro e já matei. Tá tudo bem, pode voltar pro seu quarto. – Ron pulou da cama em sua direção e foi olhar o pote pra conferir se era verdade._

_- Charlie, você é o meu herói! – disse sinceramente enquanto o abraçava. Foi quando Charlie teve a idéia da foto. Queria registrar esse momento de heroísmo._

_- Ron, me espera aqui que eu já volto.- e saiu pra pegar a câmera._

_- Tá._

_- Voltei. Vem cá, vamos tirar uma foto!_

_- Por que?_

_- Porque nós matamos um monstro e isso não pode ser esquecido. – Colocou Ron em seu colo e tirou a foto mostrando bem o pote com a aranha morta._

_Ron não lembrava mais desse dia, era muito pequeno, mas pra Charlie era inesquecível._

Passou o olho em outra foto, estas com os gêmeos. Esse dia tinha sido extremamente divertido, bem, Fred e George tinham congelado o lago todo, isso porque eles nem estavam em Hogwarts ainda.

_- Charlie, corre aqui! – gritou Fred._

_- Olha só o que a gente fez! – sorriu George todo orgulhoso apontando para o lago congelado em pleno verão._

_- Como vocês fizeram isso? – Perguntou Charlie bastante intrigado. Ele sabia que seus irmãos eram gênios em miniatura ou algo parecido. Gênios do mal, pensou._

_- Bem, - começou Fred – congelamos o lago e é só isso que você precisa saber._

_- É, cada um com seus segredos, querido irmão. – continuou George. – Nós só chamamos você aqui pra tirar uma foto nossa._

_- Sem perguntas. – concluiu Fred._

_Charlie riu, estava acostumado com os segredos dos gêmeos._

O mais engraçado daquele verão foi que o lago ficou congelado o verão todo gerando um estresse coletivo na família, visto que tinha sido um dos verões mais quentes de todos os tempos. Era hilário ver Fred e George fingindo que não sabiam de nada. Só Charlie sabia que tinha sido obra dos seus geniozinhos e não contou para ninguém.

Eram muitas lembranças, algumas boas, outras ruins, algumas que não entendia. Olhar essas milhares de fotos fez Charlie perceber que o que ele mais precisava neste momento era passar mais tempo com sua família, conhece-los de novo. E era exatamente isso que iria fazer. Saiu da Fortaleza em direção a casa. No caminho deu de cara com Percy.

- Percy, tá perdido?- perguntou.

Percy estava com uma cara péssima. Charlie se deu conta de que Percy só tinha essa cara agora, não que ele fosse a pessoa mais animada do mundo normalmente, mas agora estava literalmente péssimo.

- Não, estava só dando uma volta. O clima tá muito pesado. – respondeu Percy sinceramente, olhando pra baixo.

- É, eu sei, tá complicado mesmo ficar lá dentro, parece que não tem nada que a gente possa fazer, né?- Charlie tentou um sorriso tímido.

- Acho que não. Acho que só a gente ficando aqui já ajuda alguma coisa. Bem, nem sei mais. Talvez a sua presença possa ajudar mais que a minha, afinal...

- Afinal o que? – cortou Charlie já sabendo que seu irmão ia começar outro momento de auto punição e culpa por tudo que aconteceu. Todos se sentiam um pouco culpados, mas Percy tava levando isso a outro nível – Eu acho que você vai surtar se continuar achando que tudo que aconteceu é culpa sua. Já conversamos sobre isso.

- É fácil pra você dizer isso, Charlie, não foi você que abandonou a família.

- Percy, todo mundo já sabe que você está arrependido. Todo mundo já te desculpou. Não é culpa sua que um cara doido resolveu encher o nosso saco nos últimos anos e resolveu levar vários doidos com ele.- disse rindo tentando aliviar o clima.

-Eu sei. Mas eu tava lá, sabe? Eu tava do lado dele na hora que ele morreu, Charlie. Deveria ter sido eu e não ele. Seria melhor para todo mundo. Seria o mais justo. – disse Percy com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Seria mais justo pra quem? Você é meu irmão, assim como ele era! Você acha que algum de nós iria querer uma troca? – fez uma pausa e continuou – Você só pode estar doido mesmo!

- Não é questão de estar doido. Ele era uma pessoa melhor do que eu, sempre foi!

- Ele não era melhor que ninguém. Todos nós somos diferentes e isso sempre foi o mais legal entre a gente. Percy, não importa o que esteja passando nessa sua cabeça doida, você não é culpado de nada. Não foi você que matou ele e ninguém queria te ver morto. Acredita em mim, tá?

- Vou tentar. – respondeu sinceramente.

- Eu preciso de você pra reconstruir nossa família. Nós precisamos ser fortes por todos eles. Posso contar com você?

- Eu não sei como.

- Eu preciso de você, de verdade. Não posso fazer isso sozinho. Precisamos descobrir um jeito.– Charlie disse olhando fixamente para os olhos de seu irmão como se sua vida dependesse da resposta dele.

Foram alguns segundos mas pareceram horas dentro da cabeça de Percy até que finalmente disse.

- Pode contar comigo... sempre.

- Eu sei, sempre pude.

* * *

N/A: Gente, esse capítulo foi se criando sozinho, juro. Eu tinha uma idéia na cabeça mas ele acabou indo pra outro lado. Bem, eu curti bastante. Espero que vcs tb tenham gostado.

Deixem reviews, please! Elas me motivam a escrever mais e mais.

Não tenho como escrever direto e postar aqui os capítulos pq a vida real não deixa, mas aos pouquinhos vou postando tudo que quero.

Não esqueçam que eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando para poder continuar feliz! hehe


End file.
